For a Moment
by Kimagure
Summary: Just a conversation between Percy and Marcus...it's all in dialogue and it was written a while ago...PW/MF slash.


JKR…not me. Capeesh?

*****

For a Moment

*****

"Damn it, that's not what I'm saying, Weasley. Quit twisting my fucking words." 

"Well, if that's not what you mean, then what the hell _are_ we talking about? What am I supposed to do? What they say? I'm just supposed to let you go, and that'll be that? No…"

"You don't have a choice, okay? You think I wanted it all to come down like this? Did you think that I thought it would end like this? God, Percy. Listen to me for once..." 

"Listen? Where do you think I've been? I've heard every goddamn word, and I'm still here…" 

"Sometimes I wish you weren't." 

"I…fine." 

"Shit. I didn't mean it like that. Damn it. No, don't turn away from me like that. I'm not trying to kick you away; I'm not in any position to. It's just that…you think I want you to see this? You think I wanted for you to know those things about me? Shit, Percy…I've never been so ashamed in my entire life. And for some goddamn reason…you're still here."

"I told you…I told you that I would stick by you. I'm not like any of the other people in your life, damn it. Quit pushing me away like I was. I told you from the beginning that I wouldn't leave, and that I wouldn't _ever_ abandon you." 

*laughs* "You always make it sound so melodramatic. Like I was some fucking kid with a runny nose, crying in the dirt or something when she went. It took me two days to figure out she'd left me with the old bastard. Two days. _Obviously,_ she was the center of my world." 

"It doesn't matter how she left, the result is the same…"

"Hell, it's all old baggage now. She's living blissfully unaware with her muggle husband and muggle brats. And good ol' Pop is six feet under. All is as it should be. No biggie, right? I won't even remember it in a couple of hours."

"Don't _joke_ about it! It's not fucking _funny_ okay!" 

"…It doesn't matter if I joke about it or not, it's still going to happen, Percy. There isn't anything you can do about it. If it's any consolation, I've accepted it. That's what I've been trying to say. I've accepted it, alright. This is just my lot. It's a shitty lot, but it's _mine_. Now given your neurotic tendency to think that you somehow have control over the fucking world, let me be the one to disabuse you of that notion right now. You had no control over this. You have no control over my problems. You never did." 

"So I'm just supposed to roll over and fucking _accept_ this?!"

"No…yes…look, I don't know, okay. This is kind of a new thing for me." 

"Oh good, I'm glad you know, because I'm just a pro at handling these situations." 

"Well see, now that's just it right there. You can't handle this. The decision's been made and it's been passed down. There's _nothing_ you can do. I guess that's what I'm trying to say. You. Are. Not. Responsible. For. This. Understand me?" 

"But I…"

"No. Look at me, okay? _I_ did this. This is my life catching up with me, and this is me finally facing the consequences of my actions. Being in love, or being in a relationship…it doesn't mean that you solve the person's problems for them, alright? I think we both knew deep down that I was something of a lost cause…"

"You're not a lost cause! God, this is so unfair. How can you be so calm about this? This isn't justice, okay? This is just revenge." 

"Maybe it's not justice, but it's what they've decided and you have to learn to live with it. Look, I know this is hard, okay. I get that. It's not exactly easy for me either. You think I wanted this? I didn't."

"We should have just left like you said in the beginning…Oh _god_, and I stopped you, said you had to face the music…"

"Jesus, breathe okay? Perce?...Percy, I had to face the music sometime. I _needed_ to face the music. Would you _listen_ to me? Please? Your love can't solve my problems, alright. No one's love can do that. I mean, dear god, if there's anything that I've figured out from being with you…having someone who loves you just mean that you'll always have someone on your side. And that they'll want the best for you, and that they'll stand by you and fight for you. Even if that means helping you fight yourself." 

"I just…I…god, I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I don't even want to think about it."

"You'll do the same things you do everyday. You'll get up, you'll go into the office and take care of the paperwork in the morning. Then you'll take your lunch break and finish up the afternoon. You'll go home and have dinner, then spend the evening with paper work. And then maybe, after a while, the ache will go away, or your family will get worried and they'll pull you out and make you interact with the rest of reality. But you'll move on eventually. You've lived through worse already, haven't you?" 

"No. I've been through a lot. But this? Nothing compares with this…and how would you know what I will or will not do anyway?"

"Experience."

"I'm going to miss you. Oh God, I'm going to miss you." 

"Jesus Perce…aw…now don't do _that_." *snags a hug* 

"I can't help it." 

*sigh* "I know." *murmurs* "You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I'll never forget you. _Never_."

*knock, knock* 

"…"

"…"

"The Dementors are waiting…"


End file.
